Li Yifeng
Li Yifeng originated from the four Divine Kingdoms in the Central Region. He is the son of Li Yuxiao, the Divine Emperor of the Seven Star Divine Kingdom. Description Li Yifeng was a young man wearing an extravagant Kirin robe with a purple-gold crown nestled atop his head. He had a young girl on each of his sides. One seemed like a maid, and the other seemed to be a cute little nun. This Li Yifeng, with his purple gold crown and Kirin robe, seemed noble and handsome, but his personality was actually the opposite. He was lax and usually only liked to enjoy the better things in life. He seemed like a cynical playboy, but in fact his will is strong, his foundation is solid, and his strength is extraordinary. However, when it comes to important matters for example his status in the family and his friends, then he is usually serious and resolute. Cultivation Li Yifeng’s comprehension of the Law of Wind had reached an extremely high level and his foundation was incomparably solid too. He had at least twice the amount of total true essence that a normal Revolving Core martial artist would have, and the power of the stars was sealed in his right hand, greatly strengthening him. Plot They had come out to journey and gain experience, and had especially chosen the South Sea Demon Region. But never would they have imagined that just as they reached the Great Zen Region, they would learn news that the situation within the South Sea had changed so suddenly. As for main lead who had caused all these changes within the South Sea, it was Lin Ming. Thus, they had set their sights on him. Quotes * (Li Yifeng to Lin Ming, barging in at the wedding) ** "In my life, I love to make friends with the heroes of the world the most. I came without invitation, so if there’s any way in which I was disrespectful I humbly request Brother Lin to forgive me."Chapter 753 – The Mysterious Girl * (Li Yifeng to Qing'er, words of a wise man) ** "I don’t know whether Lin Ming killed Xuan Wuji by himself or not, but what I do know is that Lin Ming is absolutely strong. If I fight him and win, others will not commend me for doing so. And if I lose – a result which seems far more likely to happen – then I’ll have disgraced myself. Remember, today we came to eat for free. We’re here to make friends, not to fight!” Trivia * Yang Yun was a character that wielded alarming power throughout the entire Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom. He wasn’t on a level that the likes of Li Yifeng could even compare to. Although Li Yifeng was a Prince, there was a vast difference in their respective influence.Chapter 784 – The Crown Prince’s Invitation * Putting aside the disparity between the Seven Star Divine Kingdom’s strength and the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom’s strength, just Yang Yun and Li Yifeng’s respective status in their Divine Kingdoms alone was incomparable. * Li Yifeng could at best be considered a playboy, and had a natural disposition towards laziness and fun. His finances were all controlled, and he had even been punished with confinement before. * As for the Nine Furnace Crown Prince, he had at least five subordinates that were all Destiny Decree masters, and he himself was also ranked on the Destiny Decree. It was just that his ranking had been omitted from the Decree, and there hadn’t been any information dispatched about him for many years. The depths of his strength were a complete mystery to all. Compared to Yang Yun, Li Yifeng was just a little baby that hadn’t grown up. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Central Region Category:Seven Star Divine Kingdom Category:Human Race